Kingdom of Froturn
| status = Kingdom | coa_size = 80px | image_coat = Froturn shield.png | image_map = Froturn today vector.svg | image_map_caption = Location of Froturn | capital = Yanus | event_start = Unification | year_start = Around 1300 BEKE | year_end = ??? | common_languages = Official language: High Elven Recognized minority languages: Halfling | religion = Church of Titanius | government_type = Mixed, functionally Constitutional monarchy | title_leader = King | leader1 = Salvia the Great | year_leader1 = ~1300 BEKE | leader2 = Ivahó | year_leader2 = From 809 AEKE | event1 = First Froturn-Etrandish War | date_event1 = 1136-1135 BEKE | event2 = Second Froturn-Etrandish War | date_event2 = 1106 BEKE | event3 = Demonic Invasions | date_event3 = 251-263 AEKE | event4 = Froturnish Civil War | date_event4 = 809 AEKE }} The Kingdom of Froturn ( ) is a unitary state that was first formed roughly around 1300 BEKE. The exact conditions of the foundation of the state are unknown, by the 12th century BEKE, it was definitely a unified state, even waging a war with Fathred's Confederation between 1135 and 1136 BEKE. Between 1100 and 800 BEKE however, Froturn saw a lot of political turmoil and de facto fragmentation. In 900 BEKE, the kingdom existed in name only, while much of the land outside the capital was ruled by independent warlords. Froturn was re-unified by 800 BEKE. While Froturn is and always was a state dominated by High Elves, it has always had a sizeable Halfling minority, predating the very existence o the state. While Froturn today may not be the center of global trade, or the strongest military power, it is a very important center of learning and religion, filled with several sites and buildings sacred to the Church of Titanius, attracting pilgrims and students alike. Froturn is considered an important center of the studies of Magic and Literature. History Demographics The population of Froturn as of 831 AEKE is }}. Races Religion The population of Froturn is overwhelmingly following the Titanist faith, making up around 97% of the population - the rest 3% is made up of various religious minorities, the largest of them being the followers of the Cult of Nature, making up + 8000) / * 100 * 2 round 2 }}% of Froturn's population. The Cult of Nature gained foothold in Froturn in the late 8th century AEKE, during the reign of King Cael'mus the Lean, who had good relations with the Kingdom of Dragoc, granted immunity to converts to that religion, infuriating the native Titanist clergy. It is said that between 770 and 818, the religion has gained over 22 000 converts in Froturn - making up + 22000) / * 100 * 2 round 2 }}% of Froturn's population together with Wood Elven immigrants -, although their numbers would dwindle down to 1 000 by 830, explained by many of them either emigrating to Dragoc or reverting to Titanism, reducing the percentage of Naturalists to + 8000) / * 100 * 2 round 2 }}%. After the death of Cael'mus in 809, the two consuls who would be the country's de facto rulers continued his policy of tolerance and openness, but after their fall in 818, new policies were enacted: Druids who convert High Elves to their religion would be banished, High Elves who convert away from Titanism would be persecuted. Growing increasingly concerned with the persecution of converts and the confusion in Froturn, both the Druids and Titanist Clerics asked the King to make a statement to clear out any misunderstandings. In 822, he made a speech in Yanus, which was written down on a parchment, translated to Wood Elven and spread around Froturn to make sure both Titanists and Naturalists read it. Category:States of Artograch Category:Kingdom of Froturn